


Shut Me Up

by MimicMadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Horrance, M/M, Oblivious Diego, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!ben, bottom!Klaus, diego is mentioned, mentioned - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: drabble thingyyyytitle is from the song Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgance
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> drabble thingyyyy
> 
> title is from the song Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgance

Klaus was, by no mean, a quiet man. This only became more apparent when Klaus was having sex. For this very reason, Ben had suggested they try something new as soon as things began to get heated. Ben wanted Klaus to be as quiet as he could be. "You wouldn't want our siblings walking in on us, would you, Klaus? Watching you get destroyed by your little brother."

Ben's words rang within Klaus' ears, and he shuddered. Klaus loved the thrill that came with the possibility of getting caught, the thought alone making his dick twitch. Ben, however, was on the opposite side of things, a reason why he tried to keep their activities to his attic room. But some days, while they were in Number Four's room doing god knows what, things got a bit sticky and, well, making their way upstairs with hard-ons would be less than desirable.

Klaus sucked in a breath as Ben bite and sucked on his neck, a mark their siblings would surely see. Klaus didn't comment on the hypocrisy of the act; why would Ben want Klaus to keep quiet if Ben was just going to mark him in a way their siblings would know they had sex? He decided not to dwell on it.

One of Ben's hands trailed down Klaus' bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Ben pulled away from his neck, admiring the bruise he made. The air in the room was sticky and hot and Klaus was hard and Ben was being a tease and he didn't find it fair. He'd have to get revenge next time.

Ben slowly pulled Klaus' boxers down, just enough to let his flush cock spring free. Number Six moved down, finding a place between Klaus's legs. He kept eye-contact as he flicked his tongue over the head of Klaus' cock, watching with thinly concealed amusement as Klaus screwed his eyes shut, a whimper trapped behind his spit-slick lips.

"How cute~" Ben purred, reaching a hand down to palm himself through his pants, biting his lip as he did so.

Klaus found himself letting out an indignant huff, but it quickly morphed into a moan as Ben lowered his head, taking Klaus' cock deep in his mouth, before pulling off with a 'pop'.

"So hard for your brother..." He mumbled, licking a strip up Klaus' dick. "What a good boy~" He gave Klaus no time to reply before he went back to sucking him off. Klaus bit down on his hand to muffle his moans, never fully used to Ben's talented mouth. Klaus reached his free hand down, fingers finding a home wrapped in Ben's hair. Klaus' hips bucked involuntarily as Ben dragged his nails along his thighs, and Ben took it as his cue to pull away, Klaus letting out a pathetic whine.

"B-Bennn..." He panted out, letting out of his hand, "Pleeeease...." Ben pulled him into a rough kiss, saliva connecting their lips when he pulled away.

"Don't want you to cum before we've even done anything~" Ben traced Klaus' jaw-line with his index finger. Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Ben shoved his middle and index fingers into his mouth. Klaus closed his mouth around Ben's fingers instinctively, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. Once Ben deemed his fingers to be suitable slick, he pulled them from Klaus' mouth, shifting away to allow Klaus to discard his boxers to the messy floor of the room.

As soon as he was settled, Ben wasted no time in pressing on finger inside of Klaus, who let out a low, long groan. Ben moved slow, taking his time sinking his finger inside of Klaus. Klaus' breath was heavy, but Ben had no intention of letting up any time soon, pulling Klaus into another kiss, hungry and dirty and rough.

Klaus moaned into the kiss as Ben began to finger him, his free hand pushing his own pants and boxers down to stroke himself. It wasn't long until Ben added a second finger, causing Klaus to arch into the touch as Ben grazed his prostate. He scissored his fingers, stretching Klaus open, relishing in the needy whines he let out, muffled by their kiss.

Ben slowly pulled his fingers out of his brother, causing Klaus to whine in protest, bucking his hips. Ben chuckled.

"My, my... someone's needy~" Klaus growled.

"Sh-Shut your piehole and just fuck me already, Ben!"

"Weeeeell..." Ben trailed, kicking off the rest of his clothes, slotting himself between Klaus' legs once more and lining himself up, watching with a smile as Klaus' eyes widened as his dick brushed against his hole. "Usually with that kind of tone I wouldn't give you anything. But," He leaned over his brother, kissing across his neck, to his jaw, the pulling him into another quick, rough kiss. "after what you pulled at lunch, I'm aching to fuck your tight ass." 

Klaus let out a mix between a yelp and a moan as Ben thrust inside of him, bottoming out in one swift motion. Ben slapped a hand over Klaus' mouth. 

"What did I say earlier, slut?" Ben growled. Klaus' dick twitched, god was Ben hot when he was dominant. "Or do you want our siblings to come in and see me wreck you? Maybe you want them to have a go with you too?" Klaus shook his head.

"N-No... I'm all yours, Ben." His voice was muffled against Ben's hand. Ben laughed softly.

"That's right. You're my little slut." He hummed, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, the bed rocking slightly. Klaus gripped his arms. Ben let out a soft groan as he started into a rhythm. He leaned down, biting into Klaus' shoulder to muffle his moans as he began fucking into Klaus, the bed-springs creaking with each thrust. Klaus wrapped his legs around Ben's hips, the new position causing a cry to tear its way from his throat as Ben's cock hit his prostate. Ben stopped instantly, causing Klaus to whine loudly.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"You good in there, bro?" It was Diego. Thank fuck he didnt open the door. Ben slowly uncovered Klaus' mouth.

"Tell him you're fine." He breathed, and Klaus found himself obeying without a second thought.

"If you're sure..." Diego didn't necessarily sound convinced, and Klaus couldn't blame him. His breathing was heavy and his voice was shaky. As Diego's footsteps became further away, Ben started fucking into Klaus again, pace agonizingly slow. Klaus squirmed, hands moving from Ben's arms to his back, painted nails digging angry marks into his brothers skin as he bucked, desperate for more friction.

"Ben, benny, baby please-" His voice broke off pathetically as he begged. Ben gave a rough, encouraging thrust, brushing against Klaus' prostate. "Hnnn fuuuuck.... Benny, benny, please fuck me. Pleeease-" He whined, moaning lowly as Ben picked his pace up slightly.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me? Gonna keep quiet while I pound your tight ass? Gonna call me that filthy fucking name?" Ben punctuated eat sentence with a thrust and a roll of his hips. Klaus knew Ben liked hearing him beg, he knew how much he loved being called 'daddy' (though that was found out on accident), and he knew that he wouldn't go any faster until Klaus did what he wanted.

And so he did. It's not like he had any modesty to begin with; he figured that goes out the window the second you want to fuck your brother; or a stranger for a pack of smokes for that matter.

"Shiiiit..." Klaus sucked in a breath. "D-Daddy please fuck me. I promise I'll be good for you, I promise I'll be quiet, ple-" Klaus' begs were cut off by Ben's fingers being shoved in his mouth as he started up a fast and rough pace, slamming mercilessly against Klaus' prostate. He choked out a moan, muffled by Ben's fingers as he bit into Klaus' shoulder. Klaus wasn't sure how they were going explain that to anyone. Klaus could feel his pleasure mounting fast, his stomach twisting ever so pleasantly. Ben's free hand clawed marks into Klaus' hip. Klaus could tell Ben was close by how iritic his thrusts had become. Ben withdrew his fingers from Klaus' mouth, pressing their lips together instead.

Ben brought his hand down and began stroking Klaus, relishing in the muffled moans he made. It wasn't very long before Klaus came, painting Ben's hand and chest, and Ben wasn't far behind. Ben came to a shuddering stop, jerking Klaus through his high as he rode out his own. After a few moments, Ben slowly pulled out, breathing heavy.

"...Holy shit." Klaus' voice broke the silence after a while, his voice cracking and chest heaving. He shakily lifted himself onto his elbows. "Maybe I should tease you in front of the others more often, Benjamin~" Ben snorted.

"Do it again and I think They'll be having a go at you." Klaus looked down to Ben's stomach, watching it with fascination as it bulged and moved in tandem with The Horror. Klaus licked his lips.

"You say that as if being the thought fucked by your bentacles isn't a turn on." Klaus sent him a smirk, to which Ben simply rolled his eyes.

"You're insufferable."


End file.
